


Just once

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay. Just once, stay."</p><p>---<br/>Gabriel is set on walking out. It's left to Sam to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just once

"Stay, Gabriel," Sam pleaded, grabbing at the archangel's wrist. He knew that it was useless- if Gabriel wanted to go, he was far stronger than Sam. It terrified him to feel so powerless.  
"No! I'm not fucking up your lives, do you understand me? Not a chance in hell."  
"Isn't it up to me to decide if I take that chance or not?"  
"No," Gabriel replied stonily.  
"Gabe, you've never found a home. I want you here, okay? Stay. Just once, stay. Face up, okay!"  
"No," Gabriel replied softly, but he didn't look so certain.  
"Just once," Sam repeated.  
"Okay."


End file.
